It All Started With a Paper MODERN AU ONE-SHOT
by Star-S2002
Summary: I was just sitting by my desk, scribbling doodles on my notebook when the cold and silent Levi Ackerman asked me for a piece of paper. WARNING: ONLY FLUFFY


_I was just sitting by my desk, scribbling doodles on my notebook when the cold and silent Levi Ackerman asked me for a piece of paper_

* * *

I gave a solemn nod toward his direction and tore a piece of paper for him. I could care less why the usual stoic and prepared teen was unprepared and gave him the piece of paper without delay. He took the paper, his soft (that was quite a shock to my friends and I when I explained it to them) fingertips brushing mine and that was it, he left. That didn't effect me in anyway. I mean, sure he's handsome and of course, he's cool and... I rolled my eyes when I, yet again, let my thoughts roam around my head freely. I looked down at my doodles and sighed.

 _There's absolutey no way someone will like someone for just a piece of paper._

I chuckled at the thought and continued to doodle on my notebook, waiting for time to pass.

"Matsubara-san, can you speak the 3rd paragraph in English?" I immediately snapped away from my notebook as Pixis-sensei called my name without looking away from the board. I quickly opened my book and stood up. Everyone in class stared at me, no one was snickering behind my back.

"Er... **P-People** **fl-from** **ar..all ovar** **tha** **countl..country are having economic pl..problems.** " The words seemed to slip out awkwardly and I also sometimes switched the 'r' with 'l'.

"Thank you, Matsubara-san. You may take your seat." I nodded, mostly to myself and sat down. And the class dragged on.

As the class bell rang signalling the end of English class, everyone started to pack their books and walk out the room to their next class. I was one of the last ones to walk out.

"Oi, Matsubara." I halted as Levi, for some unknown reason, called my name. I turned to the stoic teen with my usual 'what-did-I-do' look. He only seemed to glare? at me, actually I don't really know if he WAS glaring at me. He always has that...angry look on his face.

"You left your notebook." Blood rushed to my face as Levi showed me my doodle notebook on his hand.

"Thanks, Ackerman-san." I smiled at him, taking the notebook from him. He nodded and both of us left the room together.

* * *

"Oh, that is unlike Ackerman-kun." Mikasa says, eating another piece of rice ball. I nodded staring at the blue sky above.

"Do you like him, Maria?" I chuckled at Annie's blunt statement and rolled my eyes.

"Who knows." I felt Annie's smirk and Mikasa's stare on me as I continue to stare at the bare, blue sky.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the peaceful silence around me. Oh, how wonderful that nothing could destroy that.

A big bang destroyed that same peaceful silence and all of us immediately sighed when a group of guys walked towards our indestructible group. I turned to glare at them only for my eyes to widen when I see Levi with them.

"Am I dreaming or is that really Ackerman-san hanging around with you guys?" I asked in shock. Jean sneered at me and was ready to start an argument when Eren elbowed him.

"Ackerman-san just wanted to eat his lunch up here in the roof." Eren says calmly while glaring at Jean who was doubling over in pain.

"I'm not here for that, you fucking brat." All of us literally jumped at his cold, growling voice.

"Matsubara dropped something." That blunt statement shocked again all of us. Levi didn't just not call me a fucking brat, or other incoherent words, he called me respectfully by my last name and he picked something I dropped! It was so shocking that I almost laughed. Almost

Levi brought the 'thing' I dropped and my eyes widen at the piece of paper in his hand. This made Connie snicker and, shockingly, Annie snort.

"A piece of paper?" Mikasa asks, confusion showing on her usually blank features.

Everyone thought that paper was meaningless, but it was something really important to me.

After Mikasa spoke, I stood up and walked towards Levi.

"Where did you get that?" My voice wavered as I neared Levi, my eyes only on the paper on his hand.

"When you closed your locker, it fell out." He spoke blankly as I, almost hesitating, took the paper from him.

No one asked why it was important because they were too shocked. They saw a new emotion they've never seen in Levi's eyes and that was...

concern.

* * *

 _ **Author: THE END! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
